


Demos

by YayaSamuko



Category: K-On!
Genre: Chords, Music, Training, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: The girls decided to practice few songs!





	Demos

Yui and Ritsu let go of a sigh as Mio was giving them a death glare that could freeze hell over. "So, as I just said; we have to practice more!"

Their adorable junior Azusa raised her hand as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "I totally agree with Mio-senpai! We should stop slacking off every time and train harder."

"Ma… ma…" Tsumugi, as usual, was trying to calm the atmosphere. "Though what you said is true, we shouldn't overwork ourselves."

"That's right!" The brunette whose bang was held on top of her head stood up while picking a plate of cake. "What Mugi said is right! We should now overdo it!" The only response she got was another death glare, followed by a powerful karate chop on the head. "Ouch! That hurts!" She rubbed her hurting head with both hand. "What was that for?"

"That was to bring some senses into you!" The ravenette flatly replied as she folded her arms before standing up. "Anyway, we really need to practice! We didn't realize it yet until now, but according to some source, our performances have become very bad lately."

"Is that so?" Azusa stood up as well, shocked.

Mio nodded her head and unfolded her arms. "Yes! We even lost 1/5 of our fans."

That caught both Ritsu and Mugi by surprise as the brunette almost chocked from the cookie she was eating while the blonde almost dropped the teacup she was holding. "Wait! What?"

"I said that we lost 1/5 of our fans! 20%!"

"That's really bad!" The young Lady placed a finger on her chin.

"Seeing the fact that we didn't have that much fans before…" Yui spoke up for the first time in the last hour, which was totally unlike her, and took another sip from her hot chocolate. "Talking about which, how many fans did we have?" She placed the cup back on the table. Right at that time, Yui was the calmest member of the Light Music Club because of her ADHD that was slowing her brain from understanding how grave the situation was right away.

The youngest of the group placed a finger on her chin. "According to the last tournament we participated in from one month ago, 100 people voted for us."

"So there are only 75 of them now…" Mugi made a quick calculation and stood up in shock. "This is really bad!"

At this point, the short brunette finally understood how deep the trouble they were in as Mugi, who was usually calm most of the time was panicking. "We have to do something!"

Mio couldn't help a smile from appearing on her face. "Good! Let's start practice!"

[-x-x-x-]

Everyone was ready to play any song they would choose. Mio, Yui and Azusa's guitars were branched and they were ready to rock as Tsumugi was behind the keyboard. Ritsu was adjusting some last things and soon gave a thumbs-up to the bassist as a sign everything was ready.

They made a list of song to train earlier and what left to do was to try and play them while staying in sync. For the first song, instead of using Muttan, the shortest member picked a Yamaha acoustic guitar and started playing C, G, C, D, G, C, Em, A and held C.

That was the sign the others to start as Yui leaned closer to the microphone, playing Gitah with her agile finger. They played G, C twice while the brunette sang. _"So she said what is the problem, baby. What's the problem I don't know…"_ The chords switched into Em, A and C. _"Well, maybe I'm in love. Thinking about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking about it."_

They repeated the chords from earlier, but Mio was the one who sang this time. _"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it because I can't ignore it if it's love… Makes me want to turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing about love."_ The raven-haired third year's face turned red from singing these lyrics, but she had to bear it for now for the sake of their group.

They were now at the Chorus. The chords switched into G, Am, C, D thrice while both singer leaned closer for a duet. _"Come on, come on; jump a little higher… Come on, come on; if you feel a little lighter… Come on, come on; Once upon a time in love…"_ They added Em, A and held on C. _"We're accidentally in love!"_

For the bridge, they just repeated G, C, Em, D many times. Azusa played in hammering notion while Yui finger-picked the strings as to make a solo. The bass, keyboard and drum just followed them. After the mood was perfect, they decided to change the chords back into G, Am, C, D thrice while the two second years sang duo. _"Come on, come on; spin a little lighter… Come on, come on; and the world's a little brighter… Come on, come on; just get yourself in love…"_ They added Em, D and ended the song on G. _"I'm in love!"_

The girls exchanged few glances at each other, satisfied by the turn of events. It wasn't the time slack off yet, though as Azusa played B, F#, E twice. The others just whipped some sweats away from their forehead before following the petite girl's lead as said freshman leaned closer to the microphone, playing B. _"What time is it where you are?"_

Yui was the one who followed as the chord switched into E. _"I miss you more than anything."_

They repeated the chords from earlier. _"Back at home, you feel so far."_

" _Waiting for the phone to ring..."_

The chords changed into G#, E. _"It's getting lonely living upside down. I don't even want to be in this town."_ They repeated G#, E, but sang in duo. _"Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy."_

They arrived at the chorus. By that time, the mood was perfect and their hands/fingers/arms moved on their own to play B, E, G#, F# four times. Mio joined the singers and made the refrain a trio. _"You say good morning, when it's midnight. Going out of my head, alone in this bed... I wake up, to your sunset; and it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad; and my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged; heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged; heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged. So jet lagged!"_ They ended the song on F#.

"Nice job, everyone!" Tsumugi smiled as they tried to catch back their breath. "Well, I guess I'm next in that case." Her fingers rested on the white and black keys and pushed gently, playing G#, G#7, Fm, A# twice.

The others caught up and Mio and Ritsu soon played these same chords twice as well. After that, the chords changed into D#, G#, Gm, Cm while the blonde took a breath, readying herself to sing. _"Kaisetu no mae, tsunagu te to te…"_ They kept the rhythm by moving into G#, Gm, Fm, A#. _"…itsu mo no zawameki, atarashii kaze."_ They repeated the previous chords and Tsumugi was starting to relax. _"Akaruku mi okuru hazu data no ni… Umaku waraezu ni kimi wo mite ita."_ But instead of A#, used G.

Now was the refrain. Azusa was the singing in the background while the blonde was the main singer, playing G#, A#, Gm, Cm. _"Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono kisetsu ga."_ It was followed by Fm, A#, D#, G. _"Kanashii uta de afurenai you ni."_ It was almost the end. They continued with G#, A#, Gm, Cm. _"Saigo ni nani ka kimi ni tsutaetakute…"_ They played Fm, Gm, G#, A#, G#, D#, Fm, G#, A# until the end. _"'Sayonara' ni kawaru kotoba wo boku wa sagashiteta."_

At the final, Mio, Mugi and Azusa played melody according to the chords while Yui's and Ritsu's parts were over. The three played D#, D#, Dm, D, Gm, D#, D#, A and ended on D#.

They let go of another sigh and browsed the list once again to see what song they were going to sing next. The raven-haired girl's face turned burning red as she saw what song was next. "W-what…? Who wrote this? There's no way we could sing something like this?"

"Hey, come on, Mio!" The drummer scoffed while placing her hands behind her head.

Just at that time, the door was slid open, revealing Ui and Jun, who were bringing their own instruments. The younger sister Hirasawa had a keyboard while the bassist had her usual bass. "Hello there! We are sorry for being late."

Mio was confused.

"Nah, nah… You are in a perfect timing! We were just about to start the song." Ritsu stood up from her chair as the two newcomers made themselves comfortable – Jun branching her guitar and Ui placing her instrument on a support. That only made the ravenette more confused as she seemed like she was the only one who hasn't caught up on the event yet. Just as she was about to ask something back, though, her childhood friend somehow managed to take Elizabass from her and has pushed her in the middle of the room, near Yui whose guitar was already placed at the side.

"But what's going on there?" The bassist was on verge of crying.

"The thing is that we heard about the difficulties that your group is facing." The younger Hirasawa explained. "Onee-chan and Ritsu-senpai sent me a message text earlier saying that she needed our help for few songs."

"Is… that… so…?" Mio was dumb-fooled.

"Saa…" Ritsu was now back at her seat and raised the sticks up before counting. "We've wasted enough time already! Now; sing the two of you! One, two, three, four!"

They started around C# thrice. Mio sighed as she knew there was nothing in her power to stop her friends, so she had to play along, even though she was embarrassed to the core, just thinking about singing such 'shameless' duo with a friend. As the chords went into F#m, C#, A, F#m, Bm, Yui started to sing 'lalala'. Mio continued _"Yume no meiro…"_ The chords changed into E, A, C# Yui still doing the 'lalala' part while her partner continued once again. _"Yuri no meiro…"_

The chords from earlier repeated, this time, Yui still doing the 'lalala', but Mio didn't continue until the intro was over and it was time for the verse. With Ritsu at the drum, Tsumugi configuring her keyboard as piano, Ui converting her instrument into saxophone, Jun at the bass and Azusa's acoustic guitar, they played F#m, Bm, E, A while the shy girl started to sing. _"Akogare wo kataru me ga… Tooku wo sagashiteru toki."_ They repeated the chords another time as the ravenette was slightly shaking, but somehow still managed to keep the seriousness of her tone. _"Sabishiku naru watashi wa… Koko ni iru to itai no."_

The guitarists started to slam at their instrument with C#, F#m, E, with Yui singing her part of the song. _"Ah! Futarikiri de…"_ It was followed by C#, F#m. _"Garasu no hanazono he to…"_ They were in perfect sync and put C#, F#m, A#, Bm. _"Dare mo inai, dare mo iranai…"_

As the musicians played D, Bm, C#, the two girls started singing in duet. _"Sotto koware sou ni sakitai."_ They were now at the chorus, meaning the chords changed into F#m, F#m, Bm. _"Himitsu no BURANKO anata to yurenagara ima."_ It was followed with E, A, F#m. _"Tada yasashiku mitsumeau no."_ Another slamming at the guitar of the notes Bm, C#, F#m, A, Bm, C#, F#m was marking that they were nearing the end of the song. _"Koi ni koisuru… Shoujo no… Shizuka na tameiki was LONELY… Michitarita LONELY."_

The 'lalala' soon followed as the musicians played the outro whose chord was similar to the intro. They ended with F#m, C# and held on F#m as to conclude though.

Mio let go of a heavy sigh. She was really glad the song was over. Her face was so red it might explode anytime.

"Well, good job, everyone!" Ritsu cheered.

[-x-x-x-]

The girls have calmed down and were now holding their instruments back while thinking of what song to do next. To everyone's surprise, Ui was the one who proposed something first. Some had doubt about it, but didn't have any objection as they both took place as said Hirasawa started playing Am, F, C, E three times.

They started the verse with Am, F, C, E twice as Ui sang first. _"Regarde-toi, assise dans l'ombre; à la lueur de nos monsonges… Les mains glacées, jusqu'à l'ongle."_

They repeated the same chords twice, but Jun was the one who sang. _"Regarde-to, à l'autre pole; fermer les yeux sur ceux qui nous ronge… On a changé à la longue."_

They played C, G, Am, E four times in the chorus as the two first years sang their duet. _"On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance… Et je te hais de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore… On a parcouru le chemin, on a souffert en silence… Et je te hais de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore… Encore…"_ They added another Am as to end the song.

The girls smiled at each other as they felt the mood becoming better after each song. "That was a nice performance! Good job, Ui, Jun-chan!" The older Hirasawa gave them a pair of thumbs-up.

"Yeah!" even Mio was more relaxed. "How about we have three last songs and will take a break after that?"

"Sound good!" Ritsu cheered as she started playing. The others had to follow her with C, Em, F, G. _"Mita koto nai yume wo kidou… oikakete!"_

The others knew the song and played the instrumental that was C, G, Am, Dm, G. They soon arrived at the chorus and the Hirasawa sisters started, chords being C, G, Am, Em, F, D, G. _"Shining road hashiridasu kono kimochi… Masugu ni ikioi yoku kimi wo sagashiteta yo."_

Azusa and Tsumugi continued, the chords changing slightly into C, G, Am, Em, F, G, C. _"Chotto mate nante muri tobidasou… Bokutachi no naka no yuki ga sawaideru."_

They arrived at the pre-chorus and played F, G, Em, Am in a quicker rhythm while Jun and Mio were singing the part. _"Itsumo no sekai ga atarashii tobira wo…"_ The chords swift into Dm, Em, F, D, G. _"Motto! Kakushiteru no… Let's go! Zenbu aketai yo… Hora issho ni ne."_

They all sang in unison at the chorus, whose chords was C, G, Am, G, C; _"Hajimetai! My story… Saa ima… Aoi sora ga materu."_ F, G, Em; _"Yume wo dakishimete, Jumping Heart; sore dake de…"_ F, G#, G; _"Ashita he to susumeru seishun nashigura?"_

They were at the paradox part with C, G, Am, G, C; _"Hajimetta toki no… Sunshine Story… tokimeki zutto daiji ni ne."_ F, G, Em, Am; _"Yume wo tsukae ni yuku yo, donna koto ga."_ Dm, G; _"Okoru no ka wakaranai no mo…"_ with a hold C, they all shouted in unison. _"Tanoshi sa!"_

Every girl was smiling after the song ended. The exchanged few glances before Azusa grabbed the acoustic guitar once again, knowing what sing they were about to play next. She played in fingerpick the chords A#, C, Am, F, A#, C, Dm and replayed same chords while singing. _"Kao wo awashitara… kenkashite bakari… Sore mo ii omoide data…"_

Yui, who has placed Ghitah at the side and has grabbed an acoustic guitar as well continued with G, A, A#, D. _"Kimi ga oshiete kuretanda, mou nani mo kowakunai."_ The mood was perfect and the two high schooler continued with G, A, G#, A#, C, A#, C. _"Donna fujiyuu demo, shiawase was tsukamaeru, dakara…"_

The chorus' chord was F#m, D, E, A repeated several times. Azusa did a solo for this part. _"Hitori demo yuku yo, tatoe tsurakute mo, kimi to mitai yume wa kanarazu motteku yo. Kimi to ga yokatta, hoka no dare demo nai, demo mezameta asa, kimi ga inai nda ne."_

Tsumugi and Ui nodded at each other as they played the intro's chords with the piano. As soon as it was done, Jun, who has grabbed an electric guitar instead of her bass started to sing, the chords similar to the last verse. _"Zutto asondereru… Sonna ki ga shiteta… Ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru…"_

Mio resumed where her junior has left. _"Umaretekita koto mou Koukai wa shinai… Matsuri no ato mitai; samishi kedo sorosoro ikou…"_

Just like the verse, the chords for the chorus was the same as Ui did the part. _"Doko made mo yuku yo, Koko de shitta koto… Shiawase to iu yume, O kanaete miseru yo. Kimi to hanarete mo, Donna ni touku natte mo… Atarashii asa ni, atashi was ikiru yo."_

The interlude was played with piano, the chords being F#m, D, E, A four time, with two of them solo of the piano and the two others with all the instruments. As they neared the 'grand finale', they decided to get higher and played Gm, D#, F, A# on the last chorus with Yui and Azusa's duet finale. _"Hitori demo yuku yo, Shinitaku natte mo… Koe ga kikoeru yo, Shinde wa ikenai to. Tatoe tsurakute mo, Samishisa ni naite mo… Kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori wo kanjiru yo."_

They got even higher and switched into G#m, E, F#m, B as Jun and Mio continued. _"Megutte nagarete, Toki wa utsuroi da… Mou nani ga atta ka, omoidasenai kedo. Me o tojite mireba, dareka no waraigoe… Nanika sore ga ima, Ichiban no takaramono."_ They ended on B.

[-x-x-x-]

"All right! You all ready, girls?" Yui turned to the other members who were ready for their first song. The HTT were now on the stage at their School's Auditorium, ready to have another performance after gaining enough confidence during their training.

"One, two… one, two, three, four!" Ritsu gave the signal and the guitarists started playing A, A#, B thrice, plus E and then A, A#, B thrice plus F#.

" _Chatting now…"_ The five girls started to play A, B, E, B; _"Gachi de Kashimashi never ending girl's talk."_ A, B, C, D; _"Shugyou chaimu made matenai…"_ The chords repeated. _"Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non, Non, Non! Seipai study after school…"_

They played between D and E eight time in sync before engaging the verse, whose chords was E, A, B, A; _"Dokidoki ga tomanai, Furusotoru na nomai."_ E, A, B, E. _"Kibou yokubou, bonnou Ribon kakete housou."_

The guitarists and bassist played the slide game with their instrument as they were at the pre-chorus, altering between A and B. _"Sukato dake nisenchi, tumetara tobu yo… Kinou yori tooku, ototoi yori OCTAVE takaku!"_

Ritsu played with the drum to introduce them into the chorus. The chords was the same as the intro, so it was easy to play them. _"Gachi de Kashimashi never ending girl's talk."_ A, B, C, D; _"Shugyou chaimu made matenai… Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non, Non, Non! Seipai study after school…"_

The scene was on fire as they played the outro; F, G six times as they repeated the ending lyrics six time as well. _"Shining, Shinier, Shiniest, Girls be ambitious and Shine!"_ They ended the song on G# and slid up.

The fans cheered as the song was over. The members of HTT waved and bowed at them. "Thank you for your continued support!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, here is the list of the song used her by order as they appeared on this one-shot:
> 
> 1 – Accidentally in Love
> 
> 2 – Jet Lag by Simple Plan
> 
> 3 – Kanade by Amamiya Sora
> 
> 4 – Garasu no Hanazono by Nanjo Yoshino and Kusuda Aina (Anime: Love Live School Idol Project, Game: Love Live School Idol Festival)
> 
> 5 – Le chemin by Kyo and Sita
> 
> 6 – Aozora Jumping Heart by Aqours (Anime: Love Live Sunshine)
> 
> 7 – Ichiban no Takaramono by Girls Dead Monster (Anime: Angel Beats)
> 
> 8 – Kagayake Girls by Hokago Tea Time (Anime: K-ON)
> 
> That's it! If anyone has a critic, praise or perhaps request for this kind of story (mostly focused on posting song chords and lyrics), you know what to do, right? But just so you know, guest review that asks question or request something will be ignored. Please log in or sign up if you have something to discuss with me about.
> 
> Saa… See you next time!


End file.
